Drarry's Love
by thepinkunicorn
Summary: Draco is ZAPed by Pansy, and ends up looking, with the horror to see he has gotten Harry. When he asks Harry out, he starts to develop some new feelings for the Golden Child. Will Harry reciprocate? Will Draco figure out what it is he is feeling? ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What, are you scared? I thought you said there were no exceptions," sneered Zabini.

"There aren't! I'll do it. But on my own terms," Draco Malfoy sneered back, while on the inside dreading what he had to do. He had been playing a stupid girl's game that Pansy had showed them, where someone writes a name on your palm and you can't look at the name until a certain time lest you have to ask them out.

_Zabini will pay for this,_ thought Draco unhappily. _If only I hadn't looked._ But the name had been burning a hole in his hand ever since Zabini had written it earlier that morning in the Great Hall. Draco could not resist the temptation to look. But the temptation had cost him.

_Curiosity killed the cat. Maybe it will actually kill me before I have to do it._ However, it seemed no such luck would occur. Potions class loomed closer with every minute.

"I have to go gather my things," said Draco to no one in particular and got up, grabbing a treacle tart as he went. He heard Pansy, Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle snickering behind him. Draco tried to ignore them and dashed out of the hall and down to the dungeons. Maybe he could relax and calm his nerves before he had to go to Potions.

"Purebloods," Malfoy muttered and climbed into the Slytherin common room as the portrait swung forward to admit him. There was nobody in his dormitory when he went up, which was a good thing. He needed to be alone.

As he flopped down on his bed, he tried to think of good things that might come out of what he had to do. _Could say no without asking questions. Who am I kidding? Of course questions will be asked. All I can do is be quick and get it over with as soon as possible._ With new resolve, Draco got up, grabbed his bag and set off to Professor Snape's class, his chest tight with anxiety.

When he got to the corridor leading to Snape's door, he saw that a few people were already there. Including, "Hey, Potter. I need to talk to you. Alone," Draco motioned with his chin to the bathroom just up the corridor. Harry looked at him suspiciously, probably wondering why Draco would ever want to talk to him alone without Crabbe and Goyle and if he should follow.

"Why? Shouldn't you wait for your friends first? I'm not sure mummy would be too pleased if her dear darling Draco got himself a black eye," Harry taunted, just asking for a fight. Draco breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. He couldn't fight now. He had to get this over with.

"Now?" Draco asked, with a hint of impatience in his voice. He saw Ron whisper something to Harry, which must have been encouragement, for Harry followed him into the bathroom. When he got inside, he checked the stalls, making sure no one was there to overhear this soon-to-be very embarrassing conversation.

When Draco had made sure no one was in the bathroom, he turned to Harry, who had already pulled out his wand. "There won't be any need for that," Draco said sharply. "I only want to ask you something."

"I'll decide that for myself, thanks," said Harry, hatred plain in his voice. "Well, what is it?"

Draco closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, not believing what came out of his mouth next. "Will you go out with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was silence and Draco opened his eyes to check if Harry was still there, who was, but was staring at him as if he had three heads.

"I'm sorry, I must have heard you wrong." Harry shook his head and looked at Draco again. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. Will you go out with me? Just give me a yes or no."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. There's no way you're being serious," Harry said, disbelief in his intense emerald green eyes. He raised his wand and pointed it at Draco's face. "Stop lying. Tell me why you really want to talk to me."

Draco raised his arms in a surrender. "I'm serious. Will you please just give me an answer?" _I'm going to kill Zabini. KILL him._

"Tell me the truth!" shouted Harry angrily, as his hands shook, causing his wand to send little red sparks into the air.

"I am! I'm being serious!" Draco repeated, pleading silently for Harry to lower his wand.

"You leave me no choice. Engorgio!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at Draco's nose, which suddenly started blowing up like a balloon until it was the size of his fist. That was it; the last straw.

Draco grabbed his wand from inside his robes, pointed it at Harry, and yelled, "Flipendo!" Harry was suddenly pushed back as if by two invisible hands and fell on his back onto the hard tiled floor.

Before Harry could utter another spell, Draco pointed his wand again at Harry and yelled, "Incarcerous!" and Harry was bound from head to foot in thick ropes. As Draco stowed his wand back in his robes, he walked over to harry and knelt down next to his head.

"As you can see, I could hurt you if I wanted to right now. But am I going to? At the moment, no. Just answer my question, and we can get on with hating each other." Draco hoped Harry would finally answer.

As he waited for an answer, Draco studied Harry's face. His beautiful green eyes, his jet-black hair that had flopped into his eyes and as far as Draco knew, never laid flat, his scar, his lips... _What am I thinking? Get yourself together. He must remind me of Pansy, is all._ But somehow Draco knew that wasn't it.

"No, obviously," Harry answered finally. "Now let me go."

When Draco had calmed down enough -and returned his nose to the proper size-, he left the lavatory and walked down the corridor to Snape's room. It was filled with loud students. Draco slipped through the crowd and found Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini waiting for him near the door.

"How did it go?" Zabini smirked.

"He said no, obviously," Draco felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he said these words, but he couldn't figure out why. He hated Harry. At that moment, the door to Snape's classroom opened, and everyone fell silent as the figure of Draco's favorite teacher came into view.

"Get in," Snape said coldly to the class and he stepped aside as everyone scurried into the dark, cold room. Draco lingered outside as the last few stragglers hurried into the classroom, praying they weren't late.

"Anything you wanted to talk about, Draco?" asked Snape, as he realized Draco was still standing next to the door.

_Go on. Tell him. He can help._ "No-nothing, sir, sorry," Draco lied. _I want to tell him, but what if he laughs at me? I guess I'll just have to deal with it myself. Besides, it might be nothing._ But deep down, Draco knew that what he had felt earlier wasn't "nothing."

As Snape started his lecture, Draco's eyes drifted to Harry. He had never noticed how silky smooth his skin looked before. Or the tint of blue his hair had in the light. Or how broad his shoulders were. Or how muscular his arms were.

_What I wouldn't give to have is arms around me. I wonder what he smells like. How his arms would feel around me. What his lips would -_

The scraping of chairs and the clanking of cauldrons woke Draco from his thoughts. The class had been given as assignment. He looked around to see what Crabbe was doing and saw him staring at the board with a blankly. _Right. He's terrible at Potions. Where's Zabini?_

Draco didn't have to look far. He was already at the cabinet that held all of the ingredients. Draco decided he should get started and ask questions later.

As he gathered the ingredients he would need and started on the first instruction on the board, his eyes drifted to Harry, who was bent low over his cauldron, working furiously. His head was bent low and he already seemed to be sweating from the heat of the smoky fumes emanating from his cauldron.

_Even while he's sweating he looks good,_ thought Draco, but immediately banished the thought from his mind. He was supposed to be concentrating on his potion, which at that moment was emanating an odor strongly resembling the stench of rotten eggs.

For the rest of the class, Draco tried to finish his potion, but his mind -and eyes-, kept wandering to Harry. When class had finally ended, Draco borrowed some of Zabini's potion -which seemed to be the right shade of green- and handed it in to Professor Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

All during dinner in the Great Hall, Draco kept glancing up at Harry, who looked angry. Pansy had already tried to console him by telling him that he could always count on her to say yes if he ever asked her out, but it hadn't helped Draco in the slightest.

He seemed to have eyes only for Harry. He was getting scared at what that might mean. _I can't like Harry that way. I just can't. It's too impossible. But why can't I take my eyes off him?Why can't I stop thinking about him and his lips? His pink, kissable- No! Stop! Stop thinking that way! Get him out of your head!_ But he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. Harry was stuck in his mind like glue.

After dinner, Draco went straight to his dormitory to think. As he struggled to think of an explanation for why he couldn't keep his mind off Harry, his mind kept drifting to empty classrooms where Harry was the sole occupant. He was pacing, when he suddenly stopped and looked at the door. And there he was, -Draco!- walking in and stopping when he saw Harry.

As the two boys stared at each other, Draco was able to take in Harry – his green eyes which shone wildly, his unkempt hair, the way his nose curved, the fullness of his lips. Oh how he dreamed of kissing those lips.

Then, Harry stepped towards Draco, who mirrored the action until the two were so close that they could feel each others breath on their face. Suddenly, Harry leaned in, and Draco closed his eyes as – something hard hit him in the face.

"Hey! Get up! You're going to miss breakfast!" Zabini yelled as he pulled his pillow off Draco's face.

"Go away," muttered Draco, rolling over. _It was a dream. Only a dream. But a weird one._ Why had his mind come up with that scenario? Was it trying to tell him something?

As Draco slowly pulled himself out of bed, he pushed the dream to the back of his mind. He had other things to do today other that obsess over Harry. Today was Saturday – a day for relaxation. He could do anything, go down to the lake and do homework, go down to the pitch and practice, or just do nothing. But before he decided anything, he needed food. As he slowly got dressed, his mind wandered to the dream. _Why do I want that so badly? Why do I want him to kiss me? Why do I feel this way? Not only is he a guy, but he's my worst enemy! He hates me. How the bloody hell does this even work out?_ As small voice in his head whispered, "_**It doesn't. But you want it. You know you do.**_"

_Of course I want it!_ But he needed to be calm, he needed to use the little bit of self-control he had and repress his feeling. _They'll never be mirrored, so why even try? But why do I feel so sad? Why does my heart sink at that fact?_ Finally dressed, Draco hurried out of his dormitory, pulling on a mask of calm as he went. He needed to push Harry into the farthest recesses of his mind before he did anything stupid.

Only a handful of people were still in the common room, chatting lazily. Draco wondered whether breakfast was almost over. He hurried out of the common room and dashed down corridors, hoping he would have at least a good fifteen minutes in order to eat. Thankfully, the Great Hall was still packed, meaning that breakfast hadn't started that long ago. As he found a seat in between Crabbe and Goyle, he looked unconsciously towards the Gryffindor table. He spotted Harry immediately, talking to Weasley and Granger. For the hundredth time Draco thought, "_What an odd choice of friends. A Mudblood and a Weasley. He's Harry Potter. He could have had any friends he wanted, but yet he chose them. Weird._"

Finally, Draco lowered is head, determined to not think about Harry. As he scarfed down scrambled eggs and toast, he listened to the conversation around him. Some of Pansy's friends were still snickering about the Zap he had been given. Others were talking about how much homework they had been given. A lot were talking about Quidditch, due to the next game was the following weekend. _I have to practice. I can't let the Gryffindors beat us again. It's shameful._ But Draco had a feeling he wouldn't be able to concentrate on the Snitch, no matter how much he practiced. After all, the Gryffindor seeker was Harry. _No! Stop thinking about him! Get him out of your head!_

To give himself a distraction, Draco left the Great Hall, heading for the boys' lavatory on the second floor. Today was a day for relaxation, not useless daydreaming. As he entered the lavatory, he realized he wasn't the only one in there. To wait until they left so he could have some privacy, Draco walked up to the sinks and splashed cold water on his face. When he looked back up, the reflection in the mirror made him gasp. There was the object of his daydreams, standing behind him. _Shit. And just when I though I would be able to ignore him._

As Draco slowly turned around to face Harry, he saw a shadow of suspicion flicker over his face. _No wonder._

"I don't know what is up with you, but I plan to find out," Harry said, moving closer to Draco, whose heart started beating faster. _Calm down. He's just a guy -__**with perfectly chiseled features**__- __who I've hated ever since first year. __**But you know you want him.**__ No, I don't. __**You do.**_  
>At that point, Harry was standing so close Draco could see every color in Harry's eyes, feel his breath on his cheek. <em><strong>You want him. Just do it. What bad could come out of it?<strong>_ The voice whispered in the back of Draco's mind, persuading him to do the one thing that Draco knew would do nothing but cause trouble. But he couldn't resist. Not with Harry standing so close.

In one fluid motion, Draco leaned forward, grabbed Harry, and kissed him, full on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_His lips feel wonderful – exactly how I imagined them,_ Draco thought as he kissed Harry. He knew Harry was resisting. But with one hand on the back of Harry's neck, and on hand clasped around his forearm, he knew that Harry couldn't escape. As long as he couldn't get a clear shot at his wand.

Draco could feel Harry's eyes on him, even though his eyes were closed in the pleasure of the moment. His lips were pressed gently but firmly against Harry's, and deep inside he felt happiness well up from within him. He wanted Harry. No, _needed_ him. Even though he could feel Harry resisting and keeping his mouth firmly shut, Draco wanted more.

Suddenly, and without warning, Harry's freed armed slowly wound it's way up to Draco's head, where it lodged in Draco's hair. Draco could feel Harry relaxing against him, loosening up. As Draco opened his eyes for a second, he saw that Harry's eyes were closed, and at that, Draco smiled inwardly. _He likes it. He actually likes it._

Draco parted his lips and ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip. At this gesture, Harry parted his lips and Draco let his tongue slip in. A battle of sorts raged for what seemed like forever between the two, mouths crushed against each other, tongues fighting for dominance. Their bodies were entwined in a tight embrace, and Draco could feel every curve of Harry's body.

_So this is what bliss feels like._ Finally, however, they needed to surface for air. As they both broke apart and gasped, breathing heavily, Draco could see a blush creep across Harry's face. He smiled, and thought he felt his own blush rising up his cheeks. As the two boys stared at each other, panting heavily, their faces red from embarrassment,, Draco thought he saw a hint of a smile cross Harry's lips.

"I guess you found out what I was up to, huh?"asked Draco, laughing slightly.

"..Yeah," smiled Harry awkwardly. "I guess I did."

Draco wished he knew what Harry was thinking, but his face was blank, expressionless.

"So, um, what did you think?" asked Draco nervously, watching Harry's face intently.

"I don't know what came over me. I mean, we're supposed to hate each other, right?" Confusion, anger, and a wave of desire crossed Harry's face.

"I guess I was just too irresistible to resist," Draco said with a smirk.

Harry laughed loudly. "Yeah, that must have been it. So what do we do now?"

This was the one question Draco wasn't able to answer. The one he had been dreading. Even though he didn't want to believe it, deep in his gut he knew he liked Harry – a lot. He just didn't know if Harry felt the same.

"I don't know," answered Draco truthfully.

"I guess we could go on acting like nothing happened," suggested Harry.

Draco felt a great rush of sadness wash over him as Harry said that. He didn't want that. Not at all. But, until he knew Harry's feelings towards him, he couldn't say anything against it.

"Yeah, I guess," replied Draco glumly, as he stared down at the hard tiled floor.

"Well, I guess I'll go." And at that, Harry was gone.

**A/N: rsl jlyhuhhhyy frzkcjnbkdf efihzsbds hjusl esiul henais - That, my dear readers is me banging my head against the keyboard. You would not _believe_ how hard it is for me to write a make out session between my beloved Draco and Harry.**

** It was so awkward and blech. I kept saying "Ew! Eeeeww!" and such as I was writing. Now, don't get me wrong, I like Harry/Draco kissing more than the next girl. I just don't like actually writing it myself. So, I hope you liked this chapter, even though it was so short. Please review and if you have any things you want to see happen, please comment. As long as I have ideas, I'll continue writing this. But, at the moment, this plot seems to be going nowhere other than more make-out sessions in empty corridors.**

** So please! Relieve me of my suffering! Review!**

** Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. Not even.. sniffle Draco.**


End file.
